Sucky Beginning, Perfect Ending
by HereItGoesAgain
Summary: Sylar felt his body turn back into normal, and the creature sitting before him turned into a man he knew very well. It was Peter. "You really think you can win me?" What if he doesn't even wanna win? Slash! Peter/Sylar. Story better than summary, I think.


**Pylar fic - Sucky beginning, perfect ending**

**3x25 (an invisible thread-the Pylar scene in the car)**

* * *

Sylar felt his body turn back into normal, and the creature sitting before him was no longer a dark, old man. He turned into a young, black haired, amazingly handsome man, who he knew. It was Peter.

Before Sylar could react, Peter had pushed something onto Sylar's neck, it's not like he could've seen what it was. Sylar started to feel weak. He felt Peter releasing his hand from Sylar's own, and he felt like passing out. Peter leaned against the wall of the car. Sylar got angry, gathered all his strenght, and reached out and tugged Peter's jacket and pushed him towards himself.

"You really think you can win me?" He hissed.

Peter tried to react, but Sylar had pinned Peter's wrists upon his head and he was holding his hand on Peter's throat.

"You bastard." Peter hissed.

"This is the end of you, Peter." Sylar whispered into Peter's ear.

Peter felt a jolt going through his body because of the closeness.

"On the other hand.. I'm gonna need some help to win everyone.." Sylar said and released Peter. But he used Eric Doyle's power (he had killed him later) to keep Peter in control.

"Driver, we get out here." Sylar said to the driver. Yes, sir." The driver replyed and stopped the car. Sylar looked at Peter, smirking.

"Let's go." He said. Peter stood up, without his own will.

"You are..horrible." Peter murmured. Sylar just laughed.

They walked a while, until Sylar found an empty car and they started to drive to the city.

"Where are you taking me?" Peter hissed.

"We're going to a hotel. And tomorrow we revenge. Sound good?" Sylar grinned, and looked at Peter.

"Asshole." Peter murmured.

"No, just stronger than you." Sylar said. Peter rolled his eyes.

They soon arrived to a hotel. Sylar had turned into Nathan, so he got the room easier. Soon, before Peter even noticed, they were in a huge suite.

"Nice, huh?" Sylar grinned. "It's amazing how much power your brother had." He said.

Peter's heart almost stopped. "Ha-had?" He asked.

"I killed him." Sylar grinned.

Peter closed his eyes.

For a minute Sylar actually thought about walking to Peter, hugging him, and making him feel better, but soon enough he came to his senses.

"How could you do that?" Peter whispered, his eyes still closed.

"Peter.. I.." Sylar murmured. Peter opened his eyes.

"I just wanted to." Sylar tried to get the normal psyco killer grin on his face.

Peter nodded, and shut his eyes again. Sylar released him.

Peter walked straight to the bedroom, and sat on the bed.

His whole life was falling apart. His dad was dead. His mother was..well, Angela. And his brother, the only family he barely had left, was dead. And hell, he was sharing a suite with a psyco killer a.k.a. his enemy.

But for his surprise, he found Sylar leaning against the door, looking at him, not grinning. "I'm sorry." Sylar said.

"Why? Why would you care?" Peter asked, trying not to cry.

"Because.. I don't know." Sylar said.

"Fine." Peter said.

Sylar walked to Peter, sat next to him and wrapped his arms around Peter. Peter was compleatly shocked. What the hell was he doing now?

"Uhm.. what..what are you doing?" Peter asked quietly.

"I have no idea." Sylar said honestly, without letting go.

They just stayed like that for couple of minutes.

Sylar's hand came to rest on Peter's cheek. Peter didn't pull him away. It felt nice. Sick, but nice.

"I'm so sorry." Sylar whispered, and for some reason, kissed Peter's forehead.

That was the moment when Peter pulled away. He stood up quickly.  
"What has gotten into you?" Peter asked.

"I.. I don't know." Sylar said.

"I'm done." Peter said, walking towards the door.

But Sylar was faster. He used Eric's power again, and turned Peter around and put him walk back, and sit on the bed again.

"I wasn't done." Sylar said.

Now Peter was scared.

Sylar leaned towards Peter and pressed their lips together.

Peter was way too shocked to react in any way.

Sylar put his other hand on the back of Peter's neck, so he couldn't pull away, and the other held one of Peter's hands in his.

After couple of minutes, Peter decided to give it a try, and gave into Sylar, placing his hand on Sylar's cheek.

After a while they broke apart.

Peter pushed himself away.

"I hate you." He hissed, and hit Sylar.

Sylar got mad and followed Peter to the livingroom, where Peter walked in anger.

"Get away from me." Peter hissed and used Elle's power, what he had gotten the last time he touched Sylar.

Sylar fell down onto the floor, but stood up quickly.

"You really think you can fight me?" He asked, laughing. He used his power how to move things, and pushed Peter onto the wall.

Peter used Elle's power again. He stood up and looked at Sylar, scared, Sylar yelled in pain, but didn't move.

"You think you can actually win me? Run away from me?" Sylar asked, laughing again.

Now Peter was scared again.

"I hate you." He said again and walked into the bathroom.

Sylar rolled his eyes and crashed the door open.

"Get away from me." Peter yelled, walking onto the corner.

Sylar just walked towards Peter. He placed his hands on Peter's waist, and somehow Peter just couldn't move. It had nothing to do with the powers, he just didn't want to.

Sylar leaned closer to Peter and gently pressed his lips against Peter's. This time Peter didn't reject him. He answered almost immediately.

But soon they broke apart again.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Sylar?" Peter asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. You kissed me back." Sylar grinned.

"You followed me after I made myself perfectly clear." Peter said.

"Right.." Sylar sighed and sat onto the floor.

Peter sat next to him.

"I.. I can't help you destroy everyone I love." Peter said.

For some reason that hurt Sylar. _Everyone _Peter loved. But why did it hurt? He didn't even like Peter. He was just bored, right?

"I know.." Sylar murmured.

"Why, uh.. why did you kiss me?" Peter asked.

"I was bored. And I wanted to piss you off." Sylar said, half honestly, but half of him was fooling himself.

Peter was quiet.

"Well.. Glad you had fun." He murmured and left the bathroom quickly. Sylar was still sitting there.

Peter had walked back into the bedroom.

Soon Sylar came, but just stood by the door.

"What?" Peter asked quietly.

"I'm sorry for killing Nathan." Sylar said.

Peter looked at him angrily.

"Right. Well, it doesn't really matter, cause he's dead anyway, and it hurts just the same." Peter said.

Those words hurt Sylar. He didn't want Peter to suffer. He never had.

"I know I can't, but if I could, I'd take it back." Sylar said.

"But you can't!" Peter yelled.

Sylar walked to Peter and hugged him.

Peter shut his eyes and let tears roll over on his cheeks.

When Sylar pulled back, he saw Peter was crying.

He gently rubbed his finger on Peter's cheek.

"It's late. We should sleep." Sylar whispered.

Peter nodded.

There was only one bed, but obviously it wouldn't be weird anymore.

Peter took his jacket off. Sylar did the same.

Peter didn't know should he take his pants off, or would it be weird.

But when Sylar did, Peter decided to do the same.

They were both quiet, lying on the bed, but not asleep.

"6 times." Sylar whispered suddenly.

"What?" Peter asked, and turned to look at Sylar.

"At least 6 times I've hurt you. Sometimes against my own will."

"Are you sure it's six?" Peter asked, not believeing it.

"Yeah. First at the homecoming, second at Mohinder's place, third at Kirby Plaza, fourth at Pinehearst, when I stopped you from killing Angela, fifth at Pinehearst, the window. Sixth, today. Sylar finished, and turned to look at Peter.

"You forgot our little fight at Pinehearst." Peter murmured.

"Right. I tried to stop you from going after your mother. Back then, our mother." Sylar laughed. "How stupid could have I been?"

"You tried to protect me." Peter said softly. "Thank you."

Now Peter and Sylar's faces were only inches away.

"We've been through a lot together." Sylar whispered.

"We sure have." Peter whispered back.

"I'm sorry." Sylar said.

"Yeah, me, too." Peter said.

But then they didn't say anything. They were kissing, and that was all that mattered. It felt right. So right.

The next morning Peter woke up to hear his phone ringing.

He saw Sylar lying on his back, asleep, still without clothes, next to him, an arm wrapped around Peter's waist. Peter slowly pulled away.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Peter, it's Claire. Where are you? You've supposed to bring Sylar hours and hours ago." Claire's voice was way too loud.

"Uh, Claire..I.. uh.. I don't think it's such a good idea for us to get Sylar." Peter said. He ran a hand on Sylar's back and smiled.

He got up and started to get dressed while still hearing Claire's yells.

"What?" Claire hissed.

"Claire, uh.. I'm.. I.. I'll call you later." Peter hang up and shut his phone down.

"Who the hell was it?" Sylar murmured.

"Claire." Peter said.

Suddenly Sylar felt a lot of hate growing towards that short, blond ex-cheerleader.

"What did she want?" Sylar asked angrily.

"She wanted to know when I was bringing you." Peter said calmly.

That was the moment when Sylar grapped Peter's wrists and pushed him against the wall.

"It was all just a game?" Sylar hissed.

"No! I told her I wasn't gonna bring you." Peter yelled.

"Liar!" Sylar yelled, without even using his lie telling ability.

He pushed Peter more against the wall, and then pushed him closer to Sylar and then crashed him against a mirror. The mirror broke, obviously.

"Ugh.." Peter sobbed as he tried to get a piece of glass from his arm.

"I wasn't lying. I wasn't..uh.. gonna give you..to them." Peter said quietly. Now Sylar used his ability and realised Peter wasn't lying.

"Oh, God." Sylar whispered and quickly ran to Peter and lifted him up.

"I'm so sorry.." Sylar sobbed. But Peter didn't answer. He was dead.

Sylar realised that and immediately started to cry. "No!" He sobbed, hugging Peter's lifeless body against himself. "Forgive me." He whispered.

After an hour Sylar was still hugging Peter, covered in blood.

Soon he realised he should get dressed. He got up, took a shower, still crying. Then he walked back to Peter and lifted him.

"I will never leave you." Sylar whispered and kissed Peter's forehead.

But then he had an idea. He could heal him. He was able to heal. And if he'd give Peter his blood, he would survive.

He took a sprayer out of his bag and took some blood from his hand and pushed the sprayer to Peter's arm, but before that he removed the glass from Peter's arm, and he noticed another piece of glass, on the back of his neck, and took that off, too.

It took minutes. That time was killing Sylar. He held Peter's hand the whole time. But after 5 minutes, Peter started to cough.

"Oh thank God!" Sylar shouted in happiness and hugged Peter.

"What happened?" Peter asked slowly.

"You died." Sylar said and ran a hand on Peter's soft, dark hair.

"You..killed me." Peter said.

"Please forgive me. I didn't mean to." Sylar cried.

Peter looked at him strangely. "I forgive you." He said.

"What? You aren't gonna leave me?" Sylar asked.

Peter grinned, shooking his head. "No, uh.." He smiled.

"What?" Sylar smiled.

"I won't leave you..because I love you." Peter said. He didn't dare to look at Sylar. They were both quiet. Peter wasn't lying, Sylar knew that.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have.." Peter tried to get up, but Sylar pushed him back onto the bed and kissed him. "I love you, too." He smiled.

Peter grinned and kissed him back.

"So..what do we do now?" Peter asked after a while.

Sylar sighed. "I guess you should go back." He murmured.

"W-what?" Peter was shocked.

Sylar turned to him. "We can never be together." He said sadly.

"Yes, we can!" Peter almost yelled.

"No, we can't. I'm giving you a chance to walk away. Go." Sylar said without looking at Peter.

Peter wanted to cry, and he might have. "So you don't love me." He whispered, walked to the door and left the hotel room.

Sylar sat on the floor. What had he just done? He had lost the only person he had ever truly loved. But was it really the end? It couldn't be. Even a person like Sylar, with all the bad things he has done, desirves a happy ending.

Peter took a cab to his apartment, and when he got there, he sat onto the floor and cried. What had he done wrong? Why didn't Sylar want him?

Both of them had a sleepless night. They both wanted each other, but knew that if they'd take that road, there was no coming back.

Next morning someone knocked on Peter's door. He went to open it. It was Sylar.

"What do you want?" Peter asked sadly, without looking at Sylar.

"I'm so sorry.." Sylar said.

Now Peter looked at Sylar.

"See, I'm tired of you saying that! You go hot and cold on me and you never ever will actually love me! I get it!" Peter yelled.

"I do love you." Sylar said quietly.

"Then why did you tell me to go?" Peter hissed.

"I was scared." Sylar said. "Peter, just forgive me.."

"No! Just go away and stay away!" Peter said and closed the door.

Sylar didn't move. He just stared at the door. Was it over? No, not if Sylar could have something to do with it.

Weeks passed, and every day the ache in Peter's heart, that was caused by Sylar, got smaller. But it never went away.

After a year, Peter was sitting in his apartment alone, like he had done every day. It's not like he was that over Sylar to date, or even go out in general.

He walked to the bedroom to go to sleep. God, it was only 10 o'clock. What was he? 60? No, just heartbroken.

But in the dark he saw someone sitting on the bed.

"Sylar?" Peter whispered. Was it really true? Was he really there?

"Hello, Peter." Sylar said it just the way he always had.

"You're really here." Peter said.

"Yeah." Sylar grinned and walked to Peter.

"Don't..touch me.." Peter said against his own will.

Sylar didn't listen. He kissed Peter, and soon enough, Peter was kissing him back.

"W-wait..are you here for good?" Peter whispered.

"Yeah. For always." Sylar whispered back.

"I love you." Peter kissed him.

Sylar broke apart. "I love you, too. Always have."

"Always?" Peter asked.

"Always. Since the first time I saw you." Sylar said.

"Hey, wait.. you tried to kill me back then." Peter said.

"I know." Sylar grinned. Then they kissed.

And it felt right. It always had, and it always would.

* * *

**reviews?**


End file.
